


Art Of Life

by stormy1990



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), SixTONES
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Ueda needs to practice his Art Of Life performance, but because the rehearsals have just started and he is still short of members for the actual performance he would need to wait. If there wasn't a Junior offering his help, because he had already read the rehearsal papers by pure chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know Ueda's "art of life" performance, maybe you should watch it beforehand just to understand the situation better^^y  
> I changed a few things here and there (like the bottle, bc it was actually a real bottle at the performance, but is a fake bottle in this fic)
> 
> This whole fic is to blame on a friend, which suddenly came up with this idea in the middle of a train ride! Yeah and this is what happened^^"

Ueda didn't understand how he had ended up offering to drive him home. And even less he could explain how he had been so easily convinced to stop at his apartment instead.

It was Kame who had invited Taiga to watch their rehearsal for the come here tour after all. Why did he have to take care of him now? He also had to plan his solo performance and because they wouldn't have any Juniors with them this year Ueda had to get some dancers together. But they were still not casted which meant he couldn't rehearsal his performance, even though his head was filled with ideas he wanted to try out, bad ideas! But using grown up men instead of Juniors made it easier for him to go through with his weird fantasies, not that he could be sure that he wouldn't have done the performance with the juniors as well.

“Am I bothering you?” Taiga was heard after they sat on the couch for a while.

“No, not at all. I'm just still at the rehearsal with my thoughts.”

“I heard from Kame about your solo performance, it sounds kind of shocking.”

Of course he would think about it that way. There were a few juniors he could choose for such a performance, like Iwamoto or Hokuto, but with Taiga he would actually feel bad. Just considering his stage persona it would be no problem, but in private the boy was quieter and also kind of shy. As he was right now.

“I guess even a lot of the fans will think that,” Ueda admitted with a chuckle. “In between I already thought about giving up on that kind of performance.”

“I like it.”

It was such an innocent statement. Who would have any bad thoughts if a shy boy told you that your bad thoughts were actually something he liked? But it was his look which made something inside of Ueda jump. Taiga wore his typical sheepish smile, but there was something else and Ueda’s thoughts drifted off into a really dangerous direction for a moment before he shook his head and gave the boy a smile.

“Then I hope I get a chance to rehearsal it finally so that you can watch it at the concert.”

“Why wait until the concert?”

This time Taiga's sheepish expression had completely vanished when Ueda looked at him in confusion. There was a challenging shine in Taiga's eyes which he hadn't seen until now, but when did he spend him so much attention usually? He wasn't often at their concerts or involved in their activities in general and somehow Ueda could read the disappointment about that in his eyes.

“Guess without being able to rehearsal I can't actually show you.” He had really tried to make it sound convincing. As if he really regretted that he couldn't have an actual rehearsal. But before Taiga even voiced out his reply Ueda had to watch out to not jump up right away to get the props he had brought with him.

“How about you show me directly then? One person should be enough for a first rehearsal.”

There it was! The direct offer.

Ueda dropped with his back against the couch and covered his face with his hands. He tried to calm down, to voice out a refusal, because as Taiga had said his performance wasn’t something innocent. He couldn't actually hurt Taiga, at least not with the props which were fake, but what if he lost control over his own performance?

“A table, a bottle and a cigar.”

“What?”

“That's all we need, right? I saw your rehearsal papers. I doubt you have an angel statue to put on the table, but we won't need it I guess.”

Ueda couldn't really form a reply on that. Was he really serious?

“Taiga I really appreciate your offer, but-”

Before he could end his sentence the boy was up and walked over to the kitchen corner, removing the chairs from the table to drag it into the middle of the room. Ueda kept staring at him in disbelieve as the boy walked towards the door and found the bag with the props. That made Ueda finally realize that the one he had to scold for everything that would happen from now was Kame, because he had been the only one knowing that he had the props in his apartment.

“Ready?”

Ueda still hadn't moved from the couch while Taiga had already placed the props next to the table. “Without any instructions I can't help you,” Taiga let out completely innocent. But exactly that behavior made Ueda finally stand up. The boy had read the papers, right? So he knew what would await him. The way he looked at Ueda with this calm expression was making it impossible to not want to try it out. Especially because having a junior like Taiga for his game made a wild pleasure run through his body. His concept would work even better if his victim was as vulnerable as Taiga.

“Do you know what you are getting yourself into?” Ueda asked as he stopped in front of Taiga with a last attempt to make himself believe that he would actually prefer it if the boy refused now. But Taiga just formed a challenging smile before he pulled the cigar out of the bag and jumped on the table. Of course he didn’t light it, after all it was just a rehearsal, but alone the way he put it into his mouth made Ueda’s eyes almost burn him. Taiga had his perfect acting face on and with him knowing the papers already, he knew of course from where the performance was starting. There was a last moment of hesitation, a last small attempt to try and calm down, but then Ueda pulled one of the chairs closer and stepped on it. Taiga was sitting with his back towards him now, which gave Ueda a weird feeling of absolute control, even though it was still way too early to feel like this, after all this game had just started.

The performance was starting without music at first anyways, so he could decide later if he would let the song play over his phone to make it more realistic.

He jumped on the table next and Taiga looked up at him over his shoulder. Ueda tried hard to relax and just focus on his own performance, but the way Taiga had switched perfectly into acting mode made it hard to not change the whole setting to make it even more challenging.

He crouched down in front of the boy and took the cigar out of his mouth just to take it in his own. If it were lit as in the actual performance he would now blow the steam in his face, but even with just his normal breath Taiga closed his eyes for a moment and it gave Ueda a shiver. Almost forgetting his next step while he was still looking at Taiga he finally moved and grabbed Taiga’s hand, putting the cigar out on his hand. The way Taiga jolted and tried to pull away his hand made Ueda almost release him, because his pain seemed way too realistic. If he didn’t know that the cigar was really not lit he would have thought that he had hurt Taiga pretty badly, but somehow he liked that pained expression of him, even though it was of course just played. But how would it look if it wasn’t? Shocked by his own sudden thoughts he jumped off the table and walked away, which actually was part of the performance, so nothing Taiga could worry about. He heard how the boy shifted positions behind him and pulled a chair to the front of the table where his second victim would normally wait. It was really fascinating to see Taiga switching roles that fast without any problems. When Ueda turned back to him he was sitting on the chair, bowing slightly to the front and with a really frightened look towards him, after all he had just seen how he had put out the cigar on someone’s skin. Ueda’s mouth corner twitched as he realized how ridiculous this must seem to someone else, but that didn’t mean he would stop now. There was no way he could stop anymore.

He walked up to Taiga and grabbed him harshly by the hair on which the boy let out a gasp. Knowing the script he would again react perfectly, Ueda was sure of it. Without any hesitation he lunged out and Taiga fell sideways from the chair the moment Ueda’s fist would have hit him, but of course Ueda hadn’t hit him for real. Even though in his mind he had this small part screaming at him that he should actually do it. Shouting at his mind to shut up Ueda jumped to the front and crouched down over Taiga who had turned on his back. When the boy opened his mouth Ueda put his finger against his own lips, signaling him to stay silent. The fear and defeat in the boy’s eyes made a new shiver run through his body and he wasn’t sure how long he could fight the urge to level things up. But what his mind told him to do had nothing to do with the performance anymore, not even with anything they could do on stage, so he felt ridiculous for even thinking about it, but somehow his mind wouldn’t shut up.

With a creepy smile Ueda got up again and moved away, while Taiga stood up and moved to the other side of the table. But somehow he seemed a little bit startled this time. Was it getting too much for him already or had he just a weak moment and needed to switch back into acting mode? Whichever it was he didn’t have much time to gain control over it again as Ueda pulled the bottle out of the bag and held it up high, so that Taiga could clearly see it. His look had changed again, the expression of someone trying to escape from a freak now all over his face and it made Ueda’s smile grow even wider. With slow steps and his head slightly tilted to the side he moved around the table and Taiga shifted away from him. But Ueda wouldn’t let him run and he sped up, trapping him against the table, resulting with Taiga crawling backwards on it while Ueda jumped on it right in front of him with the bottle still threatening in his hand. With a swift movement he turned it around in his hand, now the bottleneck in his hand. Taiga tried to get away, but Ueda sat down on his hips, even though the papers said that he would just crouch down over him, but he didn’t care. Suddenly he felt even more excited as he felt how Taiga was shivering under him. Taiga tried to crawl back even more, but the table ended and he couldn’t actually move under Ueda’s weight and that was the time when Ueda allowed his mind to feel the absolute control it wanted to feel from the very start.

Playing through this scene would actually mean that he needed a new bottle later, but after not using a lit cigar and not hitting Taiga for real he needed to do at least this. Maybe his mind would be satisfied afterwards. Taiga let out a weird sound under him, as if he was scared for real while he tried to somehow get away from him and that was when Ueda’s mind went blank and he lifted the bottle and shattered it against the side of Taiga’s head. The boy let out a pained yelp and let his head drop to the back so that it was hanging from the table. A nice side effect for Ueda was that his neck was completely exposed like that and he caught himself staring at it with the wish of just closing his hand around it.

Taiga remained immobile for a moment longer and if Ueda wouldn’t see his chest moving in a regular rhythm he would have actually worried that the bottle hadn’t been fake. But of course it had been and there was no way Taiga would have gotten any damage through the impact, but he was still perfectly acting his part, which would have to change now that the song was starting.

Ueda would need to get up now, clapping his hands to the rhythm and start singing and Taiga would actually need to know the choreography to keep going with the rest of the rehearsal and suddenly all the planning was in his way and as expected his mind was still not satisfied with all the fake attacks he had thrown at the boy.

Without being able to stop his body from moving he let his hands move over Taiga’s upper body until they found his collar and he pulled his head up again. Taiga had his eyes closed at first, but when Ueda didn’t say anything he looked up at him in slight confusion.

“Done with the rehearsal already?” Again there was this challenging and still teasing tone in his voice and Ueda tightened the grip on his clothes while pulling him closer to his face. The boy didn’t struggle, he didn’t even try to look away, for him the acting part was still continuing and as long as he wouldn’t say it was enough there was nothing anymore that could stop Ueda.

“What if I suddenly changed my mind and want to rewrite the script?”

“Then I guess you have to teach me the new script,” Taiga replied in a calm voice while Ueda had problems even staying sane with the boy being that close.

“One word and I will stop.”

Somehow that was the only thing he wanted to make clear before losing control and Taiga seemed to understand, but there was still no refusal in his eyes.

Taiga’s arms found their way around the latter’s neck and that move made Ueda’s look turn even greedier while he was waiting impatiently for a reply as Taiga pulled himself up a little bit, his lips now right in front of the older one’s.

“I’m always ready for your new performance. I'll let you know when I don't like it,” he whispered against Ueda’s lips and that was when the older one decided that sanity and caution were overrated and he crushed their lips together, invading the boy’s mouth with his tongue without even bothering with asking for permission. One hand moved to the boy’s hair and pulled his head back again so that his other hand had a good access to his throat. He felt how the boy started shivering under him when his hand closed around it and just when Taiga startled struggling under him, his hands now trying to push him up on the shoulders, he realized that he had closed his hand around it for real. There was no fake in his movements this time, no holding back and no way he would stop as long as Taiga wouldn’t tell him to.

He broke the kiss just to have a quick look at the boy, but he didn’t seem afraid, just a little bit surprised. Even when Ueda moved his hands to his shirt next there was no obvious sign of uneasiness, so he didn’t even bother with explanations before he ripped it open and the boy released a shaking breath.

Just for a short moment he moved his hands over Taiga’s upper body, but they were already beyond the touching and kissing part. Both of them needed more and so Ueda finally shifted off him, but made sure to pull Taiga up with him on the hair. He could have just pulled him up in a standing position, but that wouldn’t satisfy him, so the moment he pulled him off the table he threw him to the ground. Taiga used his arms to stop the fall and landed on his side, but there were still no complains. And as long as that confident shine wouldn’t disappear from his eyes there was no way Ueda would feel satisfied. He removed his own shirt and opened his belt next while resting with his back against the table. He didn’t even have to say anything, just a movement with his pointer finger, waving Taiga over to him made the boy move and understand what he wanted. It surprised him that Taiga followed his lead that obediently, but as long as he wouldn’t refuse there was no need to get even rougher with him and after all he had told him that he would stop if he wanted to, now the question was if he could still stand to that promise.

But his thoughts were stopped by Taiga reaching out for his pants after he had crawled up to him on his knees. He pulled Ueda’s pants down a little bit so that he got better access to his underwear and without a second thought he took his cock between his long fingers and teased it with long and slow strokes. It wasn’t that easy to get a sound out of Ueda, but at least his look had already changed drastically and Taiga proceeded to lick over his tip before he took him in as much as possible, just to move back to his tip again, moving his tongue teasingly over his full length on the way.

Once more Ueda grabbed the boy by the hair and rocked his hips forward to force him to take him in deeper again. There was a small choke heard somewhere in between when he started moving himself in and out, but it was still nothing to worry about.

To satisfy his needs he still had to level things up, so he made Taiga back off and pulled him up into a standing position. Again he moved obediently, way too obedient and Ueda grabbed him by the chin and took a closer look at him.

“Are you too afraid of the consequences if you refuse anything?”

The question wasn’t actually meant as a question, but as an order and with Taiga being in the same insane state as him at the moment he got the message right away. One look was enough to make sure that he had understood and Ueda shoved him against the wall with such a force that Taiga let out a gasp before the sound was swallowed by another deep and harsh kiss. This time he struggled and tried to make him back off. Exactly what Ueda wanted, because having a puppet moving to all his orders wasn’t entertaining at all. Resistance is what he needed and Taiga was willing to give him exactly that.

The next thing to happen was something Ueda should have seen coming, but he let out a hiss nevertheless when Taiga bit him harshly on the lip. Ueda’s next move came out of nowhere and gave him the biggest wave of pleasure since they had started this ridiculous rehearsal. He had finally dared to slap Taiga. And the slap had been hard. The red mark on his face definitely remaining for longer than a day. But that didn’t matter now, what mattered was Taiga’s look and it was the most satisfying view Ueda could wish for. The shock was written all over his face and for a moment Ueda halted, because he wasn’t sure if the boy still didn’t want to voice out any refusal or if he wasn’t able to.

“Any complains?” Ueda asked in a dangerous tone as he dropped with his elbow on the wall next to Taiga’s head and the boy flinched on the sudden move. Ueda had to try hard not to form a triumphing smile, because he had finally succeeded in getting his expression change from confident to vulnerable. As much as Taiga would like to act now, there was no way he could get his act back on. He was completely exposed to him with all the fear and concern showing in his eyes.

But then the boy shook his head and it made Ueda move faster than he wanted and he grabbed Taiga by the open shirt and pulled him away from the wall just to shove him into the table with such a force that the boy almost landed on his knees before he found his balance again. With a rough movement Ueda stripped him out of his shirt and moved his hands to his pants next. Together with the boy’s underwear they landed around his ankles next and Taiga hurried to kick them away, because he had obviously seen the next move coming already. Ueda turned him around and made him sit down on the table, now observing him with greedy eyes while Taiga’s breathing pace had become erratic since he had been slapped.

“I will break you,” Ueda whispered against Taiga’s ear on which the younger one shivered again and threw his arms around his neck as he made him bend further back on the table and lifted his legs up. It wasn’t the typical I want to break you attitude, but the direct threat that he was going to do it. The warning was clear and it was Taiga’s last chance to refuse, but again there was nothing heard.

With a fast movement Ueda pulled his own pants and underwear lower than they already were to be able to move easier. His eyes were locked with Taiga’s and he would have actually slapped the boy again if he dared to look away as he entered him. But Taiga kept staring at him, even though his look turned more and more suffering with each passing second. Ueda hadn’t even completely entered him and the first whine was heard from the boy already.

“Don’t you dare to close your eyes,” Ueda warned him and Taiga bit his lip with such a force that it would start bleeding soon. But he still forced himself to keep looking at him and the fact that he succeeded made Ueda suddenly push in deeper way too fast and this time it was almost a scream which escaped Taiga and just for a brief moment he threw his head back and closed his eyes. One of Ueda’s hands landed in his hair on that move right away to pull his head back up and as a punishment for looking away he bit him harshly on the jawline which resulted in another pained sound from Taiga and another wave of satisfaction for Ueda.

When they locked eyes again Ueda dared to pull out a little bit again just to push back in completely this time. Another sound, but no move to allow Ueda to punish him again. Their eyes were still locked. But the way tears formed in the boy’s eyes showed how much he was actually suffering under the way too fast pace. There was no way he could adjust this fast as Ueda dared to give him another deep thrust before pushing him even more on the table so that he was almost completely lying on it even though he had his arms still wrapped around the other one’s neck. Ueda moved his hands down to the boy’s hips to spread his legs even more on which Taiga breathed in sharp and with the next thrust he finally had to give up once more and he closed his eyes with a whine and a tear escaped his eye, running down the side of his face.

Taiga obviously prepared for a slap or bite, or any new punishment Ueda wanted to give him, but when the older one leant closer he tilted his head and licked away the tear from Taiga’s skin instead. The sound that escaped Taiga on that was actually the closest to a moan he had reached today and his hips suddenly rocked up against Ueda’s, even though the movement was still careful.

“Scream for me once more,” Ueda demanded and gave him another harsh thrust, but this time Taiga refused to let out any kind of sound which made Ueda raise an eyebrow at him. “Still refusing?”

Of course it was what he wanted, but he was extremely impressed that Taiga was still playing the game even though he had obviously almost reached his limits. Instead of questioning how long the boy could actually play after his rules he made him let go of his neck to be able to stand straight before he took Taiga’s hips in his hands and gave him harsher thrusts than before. Taiga leant back on the table and tried to cover his mouth with his arm, but Ueda pulled it away to be able to see the despair on his face and then there was a deep groan down from Taiga’s throat which made Ueda speed up even more.

For a brief moment he thought about helping the boy out, because he seemed close as well, but that would actually mean that he had to play nice and that wasn’t part of the script.

The next sound from Taiga had finally more pleasure in it than before and Ueda leant to the front again, surprise written all over his face when Taiga grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down into a greedy kiss.

With the next deep moan from Taiga the boy came untouched over their stomachs which made Ueda’s lips curl up into a teasing smile against the boy’s lips on which he gained another bite. But the punishment followed right away as he deepened the kiss with his tongue way too deep in the boy’s mouth even though he was desperately struggling for air to come down from his climax.

To his luck Ueda came just a few thrusts later and had to back off himself to take a deep breath and this time it was Taiga who smiled in satisfaction as Ueda let out a deep moan next to his ear.

They kept silent for a few moments, both trying to calm down again and when sanity finally found its way back into Ueda’s head he rose his upper body up to look at the boy. Taiga had his eyes closed and was still breathing hard. The red mark on his cheek and the bite mark on his chin were definitely hard to explain, at least to anyone else than their band members, because Ueda knew that Taiga wasn’t as innocent as he tried to act all the time. Sure he was the shy type that was for sure, but as today he just needed to get into the right mood to leave all caution behind and it made it even more challenging to break him and let the vulnerable and shy side come to the surface again.

“This rehearsal won’t be written down for the concert,” Ueda voiced out in a serious tone which made Taiga finally open his eyes again and he formed a teasing smile.

“Maybe not for the actual concert, but are you sure that you don’t want to use it to rehearsal with someone else?”

“I can rehearsal with Kame, but trust me the script will change even more than, because he needs to be reminded that he shouldn’t make Juniors interfere into our concert preparations.”

“Why not?” Taiga asked innocently on which Ueda would have liked to hit him again, because the answer was written on his face with marks Ueda had left himself. But now the rehearsal was over and there was no way he would lose control again, at least not for today.

“Because now I have to forbid you from helping me out with any rehearsals if I want to leave the performance stage suitable.”

“No problem, I’ll just come for the not suitable rehearsals then,” Taiga said completely neutral on which Ueda had to try hard to keep calm. At least like this he could demand a second round and knowing that it would get accepted at any time he could finally start concentrating on his real performance. Who knew, maybe for the next concert tour he would need Taiga’s help again.

 


End file.
